


沐浴

by yummyoctopus



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyoctopus/pseuds/yummyoctopus
Summary: 没啥剧情，发生在海尔森洗澡时的小故事。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 7





	沐浴

**Author's Note:**

> 有空再捉虫。如有BUG欢迎提出。

康纳默不作声地站在门边，黑暗中只有镶嵌在门上的磨砂玻璃透着光亮，而他正通过这片玻璃欣赏其内景象。是的，“欣赏”，虽然严谨地说应该是“偷窥”，但他并不能看清里边到底有些什么，他只能渴求地盯着玻璃，让暖黄光芒尽可能收进眼内，再辅以花洒运作时细腻的沙沙声，门后的奥秘自然而然地在脑内绘制展现。

他压了压浴衣下的翘起，无济于事。人类大脑的想象力确实是超凡的，不管在身边空无一物还是手头有相关物品时，都能遐想出无尽的风情；眼下距离内心深处的憧憬仅有一门之隔，脑中浮现的场景已是绘声绘色，尽管那不过是些常规的洗澡的动作，却更加令他由衷地兴奋。

怎么能产生这样的幻想呢？愉悦与负罪感越是施压，邪念滋生得越快。作为心理健康的成年人，康纳知道生理冲动不是罪恶、污秽或见不得光的，只是……只是自己产生冲动的对象，不应该的……他自省了一遍又一遍，愈琢磨愈心虚，成功扳正的并非心思而是胯间之物，变得坚定的也同样是它，而非信念。

他撩开浴衣，又一次无奈地握住万恶之源，开始执行它的指令。这不是最好的解决方案，但会是最快的，再不及时处理的话他也不知道它会驱使他做出怎样的蠢事。

康纳闭上了眼，磨砂玻璃照出的光线基本不会有多大变化，只需透过眼皮浅浅地映在视网膜就已足够；他得用心捕捉浴室里的动静，每一团沐浴液的涂抹，每一簇水雾的喷洒，每一回游走于肌肤的擦洗，这些细微的声响纷纷渲染着脑海中的画面，比世界上最贵的显卡效果更好。

怎么能做这种不齿的事呢？他不是故意的，他也想不起来自己为什么走到这里，又鬼使神差地停下，绝对没有魔鬼在他的耳畔私语——但不管怎么说，现在的感觉真不错。他嗅着隐隐约约的、早已浸入记忆的香气，跟随浴室内的节奏手法熟稔地操作，陪那个人洗净头发，涂抹沐浴液，冲洗身体……见鬼，没有带纸，要弄在手里么？

年轻人举棋不定，手上的动作倒是没停，不过速度放慢了许多。他强扯出一丝理智定夺下一步行动，而在得到结论之前，浴室消失过久的水声先一步吸引走他的注意力。这非常不好，在爆发之时没有配菜就相当于放了枚哑炮，后续的贤者时间将成为忧郁时间，没人会喜欢的。

他睁开眼，控制好自己的喘息，小心翼翼地把耳朵贴上门。

“康纳。”

这个名字的本人瞪大了眼，一瞬间名为“羞愧”的火焰烧遍他的身体内外，指间的肉柱因震惊而被攥得生疼。果然不应该做这么冒险的事，裁决来得太快，那个人会判下怎样的惩罚？还有什么脸面在这待下去呢……趁门打开之前赶紧逃吧！

至于浴室里的人后续的呢喃，他当然没听见啦！

……

“你怎么了？”海尔森端起茶杯，淡然地滑动手机。

“没事。”

“你的坐姿像典型的一名犯了错的小孩。”

“我什么也没做。”

“坦白从宽，隐瞒从严。”

“呃……你洗澡的时候是不是有叫过我？”

海尔森被红茶呛得失去了威严，他不着痕迹地瞥向提问人，未料到这个方才还一直垂头的犯错小孩已经抬起头，刚好撞上他的视线；不过在视线相交的第三秒，那双明亮却又包含心虚的眼睛又随着脑袋垂下了。他到底知道了多少呢？

“啊……是的。我以为自己忘了带浴衣，然后发现并没有。”

“原来如此……抱歉。”

“没关系。”


End file.
